


Damn, There Is Something In My Eye

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Accidents, Angst and Humor, Character Study, First Time, Love, M/M, Plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds ways for Spock to touch him in a innocent way leading to eventually his goal. Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jim gets Spock to remove something from his eye. He did it on purpose the bastard...

 It was another relaxing night in Jim's quarters.  He was awaiting his best friend Spock.  That adorable, sexy Vulcan that the captain couldn't stop dreaming about for the past 3 years.~ Oh god, how I wish he could really touch me but in a way that would lead up to ....to...well you know what is that word it starts with s.

  Damn, the word escapes me.  I suppose it will come to me evenutally.  Now in order for my plan to work he mustn't know that I am doing this because I want him to touch me.  No, can't have that.  He must believe I am in pain.  Let me see what could I do to myself that would cause pain, but not too much mind you.~ said Jim grinning.

 The captain began to think of all sorts of things and finally thought of one.  So simple and used quite often hopefully Spock won't figure out my true goal.  ~Well, he's gonna be here in less than 5 minutes knowing how punctual he is.  Better start, no time like the present.~

  Jim began to rub his right eye obsessively. ~ Come eyelash come apart...come apart damn you.~ said Jim to himself.   After a good rub it had its desired effect.  Jim's eye hurt like a bugger. Seconds later Spock ran the buzzer and Jim let him in. 

   "Hi, Spock.  Please sit down I got the board all ready." 

 Jim montioned Spock to sit on the offered chair but Spock was looking elsewhere.

  "Is there something wrong with your eye captain?" said Spock worried.

   "Oh now Spock you do remember my name don't you.  It's pretty easy just one syllable.  It rhymes with Tim, Kim, limb..." 

   "Yes, I know Jim.  I shall try not to forget.  You have not answered my question.  Your right eye seems to be red and leaking.  Some sort of allergy?" 

 "Oh that.  It's nothing it'll go away eventually." said Jim milking it for all it was worth. 

  "Jim if there is a foreign substance in your eye it may lead to an infection.  Surely you would not want it to continue in that direction where you might need assistance from Dr. McCoy.  Perhaps you have pinkeye.  It happens sometimes..."  

 "No I don't think it is that serious Spock.  Just something in it.  Maybe if I put a few drops of saline solution it'll go away."

  "Do you have some here with you Jim? I could administer it for you." said Spock visibly concernd.

 " Unfortuanely I ran out." said Jim waiting for what might come next.

  "Well, perhaps with your permission I could check to see what is bothering you." said Spock calmly.

  "Oh, I  don't want to bother you Spock." said Jim all excited but kept his reaction to himself.

   "I am the one who offered Jim." 

 "So you did. well, all right if you insist.  It's my right eye.  I do believe there is something in it,could be an eyelash. It's stinging like a bugger." 

   "First I shall wash my hands." Spock went to their joined bathroom and washed his hands meticulously. Moments later he left the bathroom and approached the captain.

   "Are you still in pain Jim?" said his science officer.

 "Yes, I am afraid there is still something in there."

   "Very well, can you come closer here where the light is brighter." said the Vulcan motioning him closer to the light source.

   "Sure Spock anything you say." said Jim anxious.

   "I'd like for you to look up at me towards the light.  Yes, good now do not move."   Spock then placed one hand in the back of Jim's head to hold him in place and then he took his right thumb to pull back the eyelid.  His thumb held it in place my pressing near the top of eye socket's bony ridge. Jim could hardly breathe.  He was enjoying this even if his eye was hurting like hell. He wished though that he could see Spock better but nonetheless is what worth the pain.

 Moments later Spock asked him a few questions.   "Now Jim I want you to look left.  No...no Jim do not move your head just your eye.  I need to see the foreign matter. It may be hiding on the ball of your eye." 

  "Yes.  I'll try not to move my head."~ My head is feeling quite nice actually having your hand there.~said Jim in his mind.   

 "I would like for you to look right now. Hmm...hmmm, now will you look up...very good and now down.  Yes....I do believe I see it.  Do not move.  Jim I must  remove it with my finger.  I can assure you my hands are clean.  May I proceed?" 

  "Yes...Spock please do." Spock slowly removed his hand from Jim's head and with his pinky finger rested it against the white ball of Jim's eye and then slowly removed it.  When the little finger came in each others sight they both looked at the finger in unison. 

  "It's so small.  It's amazing that something so small could cause me so much pain." said Jim transfixed by the little invader on Spock's little finger.  

  "You should be fine now.  Would you like to begin our game of chess Jim?" 

 "Yes, I would."  said Jim all tingly.

  "What color Jim?  Black or white?" said Spock calmly.

   "White". said Jim.

 They started to play their game, with Jim staring sometimes a little too long in his first officer's direction.

   "Very well, your move."

 ~Oh baby if only you knew the move I wish we could do together.~ said Jim dreaming of his goal, almost lost in thought.

 Jim felt very pleased with himself.  He was getting what he wanted even though it was so painfully slow. Jim smiled that little smile of his.  There was plenty other body parts that needed that special touch of his first officer. He wasn't gonna push it so he deliciously contemplated his next game tomorrow night.


	2. Damn, There Is Something In My Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wakes up with a hard on and a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slash fic. Hope you like. Not done yet but soon. Short chapter..sorry.

Jim woke up from his slumber with a hard on and a terrible need to pee. As he contemplated his dilemma of which to do first he remembered yesterday how amazing it was to have Spock's hands touching his face.

Of course, it wasn't the real place he wished those magical fingers to be but desperate as he was he was glad he atleast had that.

Rising from his bunk he stretched, and then began running to the bathroom at warp speed to relieve himself. Yawning moments later and running his hand through his hair he began to imagine Spock.

He had to relieve himself a second time which was terribly needed. What better way than to imagine his handsome first officer who was officially single. No one knew why Uhura and Spock had splitted up but he wasn't going to question fate.

He got into the shower cubicle and programmed the water to the perfect temperature he was accustomed to. Later, as the water started spraying him everywhere, touching his cock which didn't waiver in the least, he pretended it was Spock touching him. Well, just the idea made him cum so hard he didn't even have a chance to prepare himself. His essence dripped down the wall.

"What a damn waste. Don't you worry my one eyed snake, the wall won't be lucky next time around."

He sighed and cleaned himself up, and the dripping wall.

All dressed and smelling like manly roses he had a date with Bones in the mess hall. If his plan of seducing Spock in a non-chalant way was going to work he needed the good doctor's help. A bottle of old Saurian Brandy would certainly do the trick and Jim couldn't wait to get the show on the road.


	3. Damn, There Is Something In My Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim heads to the mess hall and needs help from his best friend.

James Kirk walked briskly down the corridors of the Enterprise to meet his chief surgeon, for his meal of the day. He was looking forward to springing his plot to win over Spock.

James Kirk was a man who despite killer looks still felt like no one really cared about him. So, he vowed to just take whatever life gave him and to hell about what they truly thought of him.

Never having that guidance from his father, had at the beginning, made his life go without direction.

But fate intervened and Pike saw something in him that no one else did. And he was very grateful for that.

At an early age he banged any girl or guy just to feel that closeness to someone.

Of course, it was not the way to win someone's heart, but he didn't care. He had at least that, and didn't think he'd get anything more profound in a relationship.

Relationship. What a laugh. He could never hold one down. Friendship, that was something different. When sex wasn't involved he'd be there, true and true.

McCoy was his rock and he hoped he was going to help him today. He was in desperate need to bang once again.

 

The doors parted in the mess hall and he quickly punched in a few buttons and there before him was his restricted diet on his plate. He was gonna bitch something fierce to McCoy when he spotted him. Man can not live on salad alone.

Jim took his plate and saw his friend.

"I have a bone to pick with you Bones." Jim smiled at what he said.

"Nice to see you too. What's up?" McCoy smiled and got up from his comfortable chair and pulled Jim's out so he could sit.

"Why is it that you get to eat that, and I don't?" Jim said pointing to the fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Because I have a better metabolism than you do. And your weight was up a few pounds."

"Not fair." Jim said as he chewed his tasteless salad.

"Why are you late? Jerking in the bathroom again."

"Oh, you would like to know."

"No, I wouldn't."

Jim smiled.

"Why is that you look like the cat that ate the canary?"

"Oh, maybe because someone had his hot hands on me and looked into my eyes."

"Do tell?"

"You'll never guess."

"Shoot."

"It was Spock."

Leonard McCoy started coughing on a chicken leg after that one syllable escaped his friends mouth.

"Are you crazy. You are not gonna shag that are you?"

"Maybe."

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

"You mean you and I."

"No bloody hell. I am not helping you Jim."

"How about if I tell you I have a 150 year old bottle of the best Saurian brandy with your name on it."

"When do we start?"

"That's the Bones I know and love."


	4. Damn, There Is Something In My Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim goes to find McCoy to talk about the plan, but McCoy seems to have changed his mind.

After a long shift the chief surgeon entered his little place of heaven. His office. He locked the door, opened the liquor cabinet and poured himself a brandy.

His body ached everywhere so he took his tired old bones and deposited them in his comfy chair. He propped his feet on his desk and let out a sigh of relief.

"Just what the doctor ordered." McCoy replied to himself feeling the burning cool liquid going down his gullet.

His dreamy demeanor was disrupted by the long annoying sound of the buzzer wanting his attention.

"Go away. I'm off duty." McCoy replied a bit too loud.

"Bones, it's me. Can I come in?" said Jim anxiously.

"If it is about your plan I changed my mind."

"No bloody way your gonna change your mind. I need you. Open the damn door." Jim hoarsely.

"What is the pass word to enter?" McCoy asked smiling behind his glass of booze.

"Have no fucking clue, now open the door or I will bust it open." Jim responded getting slightly ticked.

"Come on pretty boy, you know what it is."

"I'm gonna ring your neck when I see you face to face Bones."

"Password dear. I am waiting."

Jim slowly calmed down and tried to remember the words to open the door.

"Open Sesame, my lord, god's gift to...cough cough to women," Jim replied, each word torture to his ears.

"Say it again, this time with more feeling." replied McCoy waiting for Jim's anger to rise once again.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR MCCOY."

The chief surgeon laughed and slowly removed his tired feet from their resting place. He got up and proceeded to remove the lock to the door of his office.

Jim entered, or rather he tumbled in McCoy's arms not realizing that he would open it.

"Whoa there Jim. Keep your hands to yourself. Don't swing that way."

"Don't worry, not interested in you either. Now, what the hell, you decided to back out on our quest."

"Now, wait a goddamn minute my horny friend, this is your quest not mine." McCoy pointed his index finger in defiance.

"Fine. I know it's my quest, I just want you to help me. Come on, pretty please. You have any idea how long I have been waiting for Spock to dump Uhura. And it finally happened. After three long years he finally figured out that they were not meant to be. Now, I get a chance to.."

"Wait, Jim. I thought you only wanted to get laid and not have a serious relationship. Have you actually fallen in love?"

"Of course not. Don't be so cruel. I would never commit to one person. Too much fun finding new prey. Wrong choice of words. Someone to have fun with. No strings attached."

"I can't help you." McCoy replied

The doctor walked towards his desk and grabbed his drink which was half full.

He drained its contents and deposited it on his desk.

"Bones, why not?" Jim answered his voice pleading.

"Because...I think I may be an alcoholic. I can't keep drinking like this. And now you go and offer me booze. And good booze I might add."

"Only the best for you old friend."

"Don't butter me up Jim."

"Fine. I won't. I just thought, well, you and I go way back. Remember when I threw up on you?"

"I would rather forget that event. You ruined a good pair of shoes."

"Sorry. Come on Bones. Old time sake. You help me and I won't bitch about my next prostate exam."

"Oh joy, what a gift. I'd rather have the booze."

"I have plenty of ideas on how Spock and I could get to know each other, before him and I do it."

"Don't you remember what happened when he touched you the very first time?"

"Yes, don't tell anyone but him choking me, was so erotic."

"I don't want to hear it."

"I had such a hard on, don't think anyone noticed though.."

"LALALALALALALA...can't hear you Jim." McCoy continued to chant.

"Come on Bones, please... help me." Jim replied his eyes pleading like a little abandoned puppy.

"Fine. I will." McCoy sighed.

"Great. Here's the plan."

"Wait. I need to see the merchandise first."

"What merchandise? You want to see my junk?"

"No you idiot. I want my booze."

"I thought you were afraid of becoming an alcoholic."

"The moment passed, I'm over it. What was I thinking."

"I promise to get it for you. It's in my quarters."

"Than lead the way, kind sir. I am gonna have to get good and drunk to hear your plan."

"You're drunk already Bones."

"Shhhhhh, don't tell anyone."

"How many did you have?"

"Just one. I added my little mix to it. More potent."

"Come on you, let's go and get you sober at my place. It's going to be a long night."

Jim and McCoy left together arm and arm.


	5. Damn, There Is Something In My Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy supposedly drunk tries to get sober at Jim's place.

McCoy entered Jim's quarters leaning heavily on his dear friend. Jim couldn't believe that the potent mixture that Bones had imbibed, had transformed the lucid doctor into a incomprehensible slurring fool.

"Jim, Jim. I need to tell you something." McCoy spoke each word an effort. His breath reeking of alcohol.

Jim stared at his friend holding him upright so he wouldn't fall on his face.

"My God, Bones. You need a mint. What the hell did you put in that brandy. Your breath is like sulfur to my olfactory nerves." Jim waving the odor away with one hand he dislodged from his friends shoulder.

"Family secret, Jim. Can't tell. Shhhhh. If I ever told I am sure I would be hunted down by the clan of the McCoy's which dates back to about..." McCoy stopped in deep thought trying to remember something. "What was I saying, I forgot." Bones replied grinning ear to ear.

"Never mind. We need to get you sobered up. Damn, why didn't I think of this before. You could have given yourself a shot. That hypo you usually administer doesn't take long to kick in. Maybe, we should go back to your office and get it."

"No, no. I am fine right here. You don't have to hold me, Jim. I can find my balance." Jim slowly removed his arm and the other that had returned after waving the stench from his drunken friend.

McCoy changed his mind pretty quick when the floor wanted to be his best friend.

"Dammit Bones. You have never been this drunk before. Snap out of it will you. I need your help in getting Spock to touch me." Jim replied his voice raised a notch.

"Oh my god, I never realized. Your eyes Jim." McCoy spoke his face lighting up with glee.

"What about them?" Jim answered curiously.

"They are so blue. I have never taken the time to notice. You are a pretty thing you know."

"Okay, that's it.." Jim dragged Bones drunken ass to a chair and deposited him there. We are going to do this the old fashioned way. You are gonna sit there and I am gonna fill you up with so much coffee you won't know when to stop peeing. And them I am gonna..." Jim stopped as McCoy started to laugh.

"What the fuck, Bones! What's so damn funny?" Jim replied losing his calm completely.

"The look on your face. It's so sweet how you care about me, Jim." McCoy responded his voice normal.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Come on, you knew I was joking right. A McCoy can drink any Scotsman under the table. What did you think of my performance? I always wanted to be famous dramatic actor. But, my dad wanted me in a more serious profession. So, there you have it. My hidden talent."

"Don't lose the day job, Bones. You are such an ass. Don't know why I keeping hanging out with you."

"You simply can't resist my southern charm, that is all. Now, getting back to what we came for, namely my very old bottle of brandy. Where is it?" McCoy asked beginning to look around for himself.

"I'll get it. Just sit there and don't move."

Jim came back dusting off the old bottle he was keeping for a special occasion, but decided that this was good enough.

"Here you go, Bones." Jim regretting every second the bottle slipping from his hand.

"Come to papa. Nice Jim. Real nice." McCoy stared at it his eyes shining with anticipation of that first sip.

McCoy removed the stopper and searched for a glass, finding two in Jim's cabinet, he gave the other one to his friend.

The pungent smell filled the air between them as they were just about to make a toast.

"A toast Jim. To bagging yourself a Vulcan. May he not know what hit him. Cheers." Bones lifted his glass and clinked it next to his drinking buddy.

"Cheers Bones. We certainly need all the luck we can get."

"You ain't whistling dixie. We have our work cut out for us."

They both smiled and began to formulate a plan.


	6. Damn, There Is Something In My Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and McCoy try to brainstorm.

The chief surgeon put down his drink and listened intently to what his dear friend was telling him. He wanted his plan to work, to bag himself a tall, dark haired, pointy eared Vulcan. What he saw in that logical computerized half-breed McCoy could never figure out, but since friends do things for each other, he accepted. Well, the brandy was an added bonus of course.

"Bones, are you listening to me? We have to focus. Do you hear me." Jim replied serious.

"I hear you. Don't worry, I'll help you, even though it is against my better judgement. You know despite what I think about Vulcans, they do have feelings. So, just shagging him, and moving on, isn't there motto."

"I know they have feelings, I'm not stupid. But, I also know that he can never truly love me. No one ever has. So I'll take what I can get. A drunken quickie, and then I'll move on. He'll just realize that we both made a mistake and business as usual. No harm done."

"I don't know about that. I think, you are going to get more involved in this one night stand, and it will hurt the moment you break it off."

"Bones, you've known me like forever. Have I ever even pined away for any of my one night stands?" Jim asked seriously.

McCoy looked at his friend and tried to remember all the times at the academy. He had many girlfriends, and some guys too. Not once had he come to him crying over a breakup. But, McCoy was no fool, he felt that this business was Spock was different. Jim was a very lonely man. Spock was special to him and McCoy was thinking that he may be the guy that Jim was waiting for. But, he had such low-self esteem of himself when it came to anyone loving him that he would never consider the fact that Spock could be interested in him. Hell, he did love Nyota. 

Was it so hard just to ask him if he was interested? What would it hurt? Then again, rejection isn't a picnic. 

James Kirk snapped his fingers in front of his friend.

"Earth to Bones, are you there? You were a million miles away. What were you thinking about?" Jim asked curiously.

"It isn't important, Jim. But to answer your question, it's no. You never came to me crying like a baby because someone broke your heart."

"You see. I have never let anyone get that close for it to happen. So, you have nothing to worry about. Now, are we going to brain storm or what?"

"Yes, I suppose so. I'm thinking, I'm thinking." 

"Good. Because I'm getting all horny just thinking about it." Jim smiled as he licked his lips. 

Bones rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Damn, There is Something in my Eye

Captain James T. Kirk smiled in his chief surgeon's direction. A plan had been hatched, but in order for it to work, they both had to be completely on board. One was on the verge of chickening out.

"Come on, Bones. It'll work. It's just perfect timing." Jim punched McCoy in the arm for emphasis, showing how gung ho he was about it, while McCoy was nursing a bruised arm from the impact. 

"Everything is perfect with you. Remember when you told me the Thompson twins was a perfect thing too. A sure bet you said. The moment we had them with us, they started to shed their skin." McCoy shivered again from remembering that creepy scene.

"How the hell did I know that Maulerians shed their skin every six hours." His friend replied honestly.

"If I gonna get laid with someone who ain't human, that would be nice to know." McCoy responded still rubbing his bruised arm.

"Fine, no Maulerians for you. I'll remember that next time when I come across such lovely creatures." Jim replied smiling to himself.

"Good, you better." McCoy replied his voice strong.

"Okay, change of subject, what do you think about the plan? The Enterprise is picking up the Vesik race, who are interested in joining the Federaton. What do we do? We convince them that the Federation is the next best thing to apple pie." 

"What if they don't like apple pie, Jim?"

"What?" Jim replied confused.

"I said you don't expect everyone to like apple.."

"Dammit Bones, it's a metaphor, it has nothing to do with liking apple pie. Geez, did you just fall off the turnip truck or what?" 

McCoy pointed his finger at his friend.

"Don't you dare start insulting me, kid. I'm not just some country doctor from the bayou. I know way more than you think." McCoy's voice rose with each word he uttered.

"Fine. Fine. I won't say anything any more. But, I really think this will work. The day they come on board the Enterprise, we get to show them around. The perfect place to start..."

"There's that word again, perfect.."

"Let me finish will you, stop breaking my train of thought." Jim replied annoyed with his CMO.

"Sorry, do continue." McCoy replied sarcastically.

"Okay, the Enterprise's flower garden is the ice breaker. We show them all the different varieties, naming the flowers specifically by name. I know for a fact that these people are very interested in our various plant life. Considering they are an insectoid race, they'll be enjoying it every minute." 

"That's where Spock comes in?" McCoy asked to be sure.

"Yes. I ask Spock to help me out with the names. I find one particular flower I don't know, which will have tons of thorns, I accidentally prick my self with one, it gets lodged in my skin, and I get an allergic reaction."

"That's where I come in, right?" 

"Yes. You'll give me a placebo for it, but not before Spock tries to remove the thorn that is embedded in my finger. I can just see him now, his head bent over, trying to remove the tiny intruder with his teeth. I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

"So, this allergic reaction, will cause you to need medical attention."

"Yep, you got it."

"But, what if Spock refuses to help you with the naming of the plants? Sulu is the expert on botany." 

"I think that it would look much better that the Captain of the Enterpise be with his second in command, to represent the Federation, don't you think?"

"I suppose you have a point."

"Of course, I am the captain aren't I?"

"Wait, Jim. Are you going to do this before they come? You don't want to embarrass the bugs by you fainting and all." 

"Yes. We ask Spock tomorrow during lunch. A practice run. He knows the Enterprise's itinerary. It's fool proof."

"I guess. I do hope you know what you are doing."

"Of course I do. What could possibly go wrong?"

McCoy thought to himself, uttering that phrase is never a good sign.


	8. Chapter 8

Tomorrow came and both the chief surgeon and captain were eating respectively their meals in the mess hall. Spock had still not shown up, but he wasn't late per se, it was mostly Jim freaking out thinking Spock was going to fast instead. McCoy tried calming him down, and it seemed to be working. Moments later the doors parted and in walked the most handsome creature Jim had ever laid eyes upon. McCoy rolled his eyes seeing Jim make those 'I'm going to nail you look'. 

"There," McCoy whispered to Jim's left ear. "There's your handsome prince, now please stop drooling, it's unbecoming." 

"You're just jealous." Jim responded back softly in McCoy's ear.

"Right. Real jealous. I may steal him from you. That's how jealous I am." McCoy responded sarcastically. 

"Stop it, Bones. Your making me nervous." Jim replied his voice above a whisper, with a slight tinge of annoyance.

"Oh, and I ain't nervous? If your plan fails..."

"It won't. Come on, let's invite Spock to our table. It's show time." Jim smiled showing his perfect white teeth.

Jim signaled to Spock from across the room, and Spock saw it and nodded. After depositing his Vulcan delicacies on his plate, he headed in his superior officer and chief surgeon's direction.

"Gentleman, may I join you?" Spock asked knowing he was summoned, but asked anyway.

"Of course, Spock. Please sit." Jim showed him a seat, in which Spock nodded again and sat, his plate deposited in front of him.

"So what do you got there, Spock? All healthy stuff, I gather?"

"Why do you ask Doctor? Are you seriously considering changing your diet to mine."

"Never in a million.."

"Bones, don't start. Spock enjoys certain foods that we may not like, we shouldn't judge." Jim responded cutting off the good doctor.

"Fine. You go ahead and eat your plomeek soup and whatever else I can't identify." 

"Thank you Doctor. I shall."

"Spock, I have a request." Jim decided now was the best time to ask.

"Indeed. What is your request?"

"The Enterprise will be encountering the Vesik race in a few days. Now, the Federation is seriously considering them as candidates. I need your help with something."

"The insectoid race. Yes, I am familiar with them. How can I be of assistance?" Spock responded, waiting for his soup to cool.

"I was thinking of showing them the flower garden. I think they'd love to see it. We have such a wide variety of plant life on board the Enterprise."

"That is true. We do. But, why is my presence needed?" Spock asked curiously.

"There may be a few flowers, or other plants there that I am unfamiliar with, or have difficulty pronouncing. I was thinking we could go after our shift and you could help me brush up on their names, and where they originated as well."

Spock took his spoon and moved his soup around in the bowl in front of him, trying to cool it.

"I do not understand. I do believe Mr. Sulu is better equipped to handle this. He is the botany enthusiast."

"That may be true, but I think they would like to see both my command presence and yours there. It would look better for the Federation. Don't you agree Bones?" Jim asked McCoy hoping he'd give his two cents worth. 

"Yes. I agree. Two heads are better than one, that's what I always say." McCoy responded, trying to laugh to show he meant it, his delivery lacking.

"I don't believe I have ever heard you say this particular phrase, Doctor. Nonetheless, I will accept. After ship's duty, we will meet in the garden."

"Excellent, Spock." Jim smiled and looked at McCoy to see his expression. All he got back from him was a worried look.

Spock nodded his approval, and started to eat his soup.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" McCoy replied as he paced back and forth in sickbay. 

"Of course. What's the problem Bones? All I need to do is get Spock to the flower garden, help me with a few names, I get a thorn in one of my fingers, he removes it, preferably with his teeth...and I am in heaven." Jim smiled as he replayed to the good doctor his plans for Spock to touch him.

"So that's it then, you don't need me.."

"Not so fast, I'm not done. The moment he removes that thorn, I'll feel faint, and I'll tell him that perhaps I got some kind of allergic reaction, and that it would be best for me to go to sickbay. I'll protest of course, saying that I can walk, but he decides to carry me there." Jim smiles again, thinking about it.

"How romantic." Bones replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

Jim punched his arm. 

"Hey, that hurts. Why are you hitting me for?" McCoy replies rubbing the spot he injured.

"You are not taking this seriously Bones. We have to focus, if this plan is to work."

"You know I bruise easily." The good doctor continued to rub his arm. 

"You can be such a baby." Jim replied disgusted with his friend's attitude.

"I'm the baby?!!!! You and your bizarre games. When are you gonna grow up?" McCoy screamed at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I hit you. Now, are you over it? We have to hurry. I have to meet Spock in fifteen minutes." Jim replied anxiously.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" McCoy gave in, deciding to help his friend, even though it was against his better judgement.

"When I arrive in sickbay, Spock carrying me, hopefully. He'll relay what just happened and you'll give me a placebo, but Spock will think it's the real deal."

"That's it?" 

"Yep." 

"So, you're just doing this to get Spock to carry you to sickbay, and to remove a thorn with his teeth?" 

"You got it."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Great. We're game then. Don't worry Bones. What could possibly happen?"

****

 

"Where the hell did you get that, Sulu?" Yeoman Rand asked as she stared at the new plant he adopted. 

"Well, I picked it up from our last shore leave. Isn't she a lovely specimen?"

"Very nice. What kind of flower is it?" Janice bent down to take a whiff of its bouquet.

"It isn't native to the planet we last visited. It's from F-ratis VI. It's a cactus flower, echinopsis eyriesii. It grows mostly in the deserts."

"That name is way too complicated to pronounce. I think I'll call it Eyrie." Janice smiled as she baptized Sulu's new flower.

"Just be careful, the thorns hurt when they prick you. I've got pricked twice today." 

"Well, as long as it isn't poisonous." Janice replied a bit worried.

"You know I wouldn't bring something on board if it was."

"I know you wouldn't. Too bad you don't have another one, I would really like it in my quarters." 

"Actually, I did get two. The other one is in the ship's flower garden."

"Oh, that's great. Could I have it, Sulu? Please?" Janice pleaded.

"Of course, Janice. It's all yours. I'll swing by and get it later."

"Bless you Sulu. You're a great friend."

"Ouch. That's the third time I get pricked. Hope you have better luck than me." Sulu replied as sucked his injured finger.

"All it needs is a woman's touch."

"Then I believe it will have a great home."


	10. Chapter 10

Spock walked in the flower garden at the exact time Jim had said he would be there. Spock looked around and realized that the captain was no where to be found. Spock surmised that perhaps he was detained by something he had no control over, or that he was fashionably late. 

Moments later, the door to the flower garden opened with a whoosh and Captain Kirk entered at full speed, completely out of breath and out of control, almost knocking the wind out of his first officer. Jim tried to speak but wasn't able to catch his breath. He finally managed to say a few words which Spock deduced as: "I'm sorry."

A Vulcan is never late. A captain shouldn't be either. 

Spock took in a deep breath and let it go slowly. He sighed and asked his captain a question. 

"Were you detained?" Spock asked calmly as Jim was just beginning to regain his breath and composure.

"I, well, I was with Dr. McCoy. You know, the usual allergy meds I take. I needed to be on top of that. That's all. Sorry, I kept you waiting." 

"You did not." Spock answered, his tone neutral.

"I'm real glad you wanted to help me out with this. I'm having a real hard time with these complicated names. I don't want to look like an idiot when those officials come on board." 

"Of course. I am pleased to help." Spock replied.

"Thanks, Spock." They continued to walk together. Jim was astounded as he stared at the quality and quantity of the different variety of plant life.

"Shall we begin, sir?" 

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Chapter Notes:

Picture of the cactus flower Echinopsis Eyriesii added.

"Spock, I can't anymore, it's just too much information. I just can't." Jim said as he pleaded with Spock, covering his ears in protest.

  "Captain, you have managed to retain a good portion of information that I have given you. Also your pronunciation is quite adequate."   

"What did you say, Spock? I can't hear you." Jim asked Spock since he assumed he was speaking because he could see his mouth was moving. 

  Letting out a heavy sigh,  Spock pried Jim's  hands away from his commander's head.   Feeling Spock's hot hands on his own hands was amazing but it only lasted a few seconds.  Jim regarded those few seconds as bliss.

  "Now, can you hear me?" Spock asked again.

  "Yes.  That's much better. You were saying Spock?" 

  Spock tried to refrain from sighing again. He barely won. 

  "I believe you have learned enough today. You seem a bit fatigued. I shall let you retire for the evening." Spock replied as he turned to leave.

  "No!!!! We can't be done yet. There's a few more names I'd like you to pronounce for me." Jim said as he grabbed Spock's wrist to make him stay.

  Spock stopped in his tracks. He was beginning to notice Jim's strange behavior.  He wasn't sure what was causing it. Perhaps Jim needed to go to sickbay and get checked out.

  Jim was lost in the sensation of holding Spock's wrists. He then realized that he was still hanging on those wrists. He hoped that Spock had not noticed. Jim quickly let go of Spock's wrists and asked again for him to stay.

  "Very well, I shall stay a little while longer." Spock replied as he continued to walk through the garden.

  "This plant looks like a good one.  It must have one complicated name."   Jim steered Spock in his direction.

  "I am unfamiliar with this specimen." Spock replied calmly.

  "Well, it looks like a cactus flower." Jim said, confidently.  

"Yes. I do recognize it as being such. But, there is something most peculiar about it."

  "It looks harmless enough." Jim said as he picked up the potted plant. He brought the flower close to his nose to breathe in the fragrance it gave off.  What he got in return was a sneezing fit. That fit lasted twenty seconds. Next, as he tried to place the flower back to where he had found it, he inadvertently touched the sharp thorns that protruded from its stem.

  Jim was delighted beyond reason. This was it. The flower he was waiting for pricked him. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it. Now, all Spock had to do was pull the thorn....

  Things started to become strange as he felt his tongue feel like cotton.  His  finger that had been pricked was on fire.  Actually, it felt he was burning from the inside out.  His vision began to blur as Jim fell unconscious. 

  Jim could not know though that Spock had him in his arms, running to sickbay.


	12. Chapter 12

Worry was an emotion that Spock was not accustomed to. He felt it nonetheless. Jim was motionless as Spock carried him to sickbay. He noticed his speed had increased dramatically as he zigzagged through the corridors of the Enterprise.   
  
Realizing the potential danger of causing injury to passersby and to Jim as well, he made himself slow down, slightly. Up ahead he noticed Lt. Sulu and Yeoman Rand coming towards him. The look of concern on their faces was apparent.   
  
Spock had no choice but to come to a complete stop.   
  
"Mr. Spock, what's wrong with the captain?" Rand asked concerned.  
  
"I am uncertain at the moment. He collapsed. If you will excuse me I need to get him to sickbay. He may be experiencing an allergic reaction. Speed is of the essence. If you will excuse me. " Spock said as he continued to walk briskly carrying Jim in front of him.  
  
Sulu followed them as well.   
  
"We'll come with you Mr. Spock." Sulu said as he gathered Rand with him.  
  
Spock was already gone.  
  
McCoy had everything ready for when Jim and Spock would arrive. He would give Jim an injection which was harmless, that would cure whatever Jim had devised. McCoy began to pace in sickbay. He shouldn't worry, everything was going to be alright. Then why did he feel that something was wrong.   
  
All of sudden, while McCoy was lost in thought, Spock entered sickbay, carrying the limp form of James Kirk in his arms. Following just behind was Rand and Sulu.  
  
Finally. This is it McCoy, Make it believable.   
  
"What are you doing here, what is wrong with Jim?" McCoy said hoping he had passed the test.  
  
Spock quickly placed Kirk on the diagnostic bed.   
  
"I believe he has had an allergic reaction, but I cannot be certain."  
  
"That's why I'm the physician, Spock. Can you tell me where this happened?"  
  
"As you remember the captain and I were to meet at the arboretum. He inadvertently touched a flower's thorn which caused a violent reaction. He is currently in this present state. You must help him Doctor McCoy." Spock said, his voice laced with concern that McCoy could detect. Jim was doing a great job pretending to be ill. 'Damn, he was good." McCoy thought to himself.  
  
Doctor McCoy turned towards his patient, using the term lightly, since he wasn't really sick. The expression on the good doctor's face changed drastically when his tricorder detected quite the opposite. Jim was very ill. The readings were showing a severe allergic reaction.  
  
But, how could it be? He was certain Jim had all his shots.   
  
"Doctor McCoy? Is there something wrong? Can you help, the captain?"  
  
McCoy looked at the readings again, not knowing what to inject him with. He needed to know what exactly happened. What plant caused the reaction?"  
  
"At this moment Spock. I don't know. I simply don't know. But, I'll do whatever it takes to save him. You can count on that."   
  
At that moment, the doors of sickbay opened to deliver Sulu and Rand.   
  
"What are you both doing here?" McCoy asked puzzled.  
  
"We saw that Mr. Spock had the captain in his arms and was rushing him to sickbay. We were off duty and just wanted to help. Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"I'll let you know. In the meantime, I need to run some tests."   
  
"I'll get on it right away sir." Nurse Chapel was already taking a blood sample before McCoy asked for one.  
  
"Good girl." McCoy replied as he smile in her direction.   
  
Turning back in the direction of his patient he frowned.   
  
'What could possibly go wrong Bones?' Jim had said. McCoy realized this was serious. But, the good doctor wasn't going to let anything happen to his best friend. He was going find out what caused it. He only hoped that it wasn't too late.


End file.
